For the First Time
by wonderstruck16
Summary: "Sometimes you just have to cut loose." Just as Ariel decides to become the rebel daughter, a chance meeting allows her to be her true self. Takes place just after the dancing ban is passed... Ren/Ariel


**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first time writing a _Footloose_ story, and it was surprisingly hard to get the characters personalities down. This story takes place three years ago, a little after the Bomont laws against dancing and everything were passed. It's kind of AU, but there is a slight possiblity that this could have really happened in the context of the movie. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Public dancing among Bomont minors will be in violation of the law."<em>

Ariel flinched as the sound of the gavel banging echoed in her head. They had no right, NO RIGHT, to take away her right to dance.

What good would those laws do anyway? They sure as heck wouldn't bring Bobby back, and they definitely wouldn't stop her from dancing. In fact, the new laws only managed to make her more determined than ever to rebel against every single thing her dad and this backwards town considered blasphemous.

Dancing, drinking, dirty dressing-she'd do it all just to show everyone how meaningless those laws were.

"Honey." The old, motherly waitress spoke up from behind the counter, oblivious to the revelation Ariel had just had. "You should probably get home; curfew's in half-an-hour."

Ariel finished off her last few fries and gave a quick smile to the waitress as she slid out of the booth. "Night, Mrs. Thayer."

The waitress smiled back before clearing away Ariel's plate. "Good-night, sweetie. Tell your parents I said hi."

"I will," Ariel promised.

As she turned to leave, she collided roughly into a boy around her age with messy brown hair who had just stepped into the diner. For a split second, she felt herself tumbling towards the floor but the boy braced her arm to keep her from falling.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" He stopped, noticing her puffy eyes and wet face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, wiping hastily at the stray tears on her cheeks. "Just allergies or something...Do I know you?"

"I doubt it." He stopped again and handed her a few napkins from the counter before continuing. "My mom and I are just in town for the weekend."

"Voluntarily?" Ariel joked, a shy smile on her face.

"Somewhat," he replied with a boyish grin. "It's my cousin's birthday so we came down for the party.

Ariel nodded. "So where are you from?"

"Boston, Mass," he said with a hint of pride.

"I've read about Boston before," she remarked wistfully."It's in my top five."

"Top five?" The boy asked curiously.

"Places I want to visit," she elaborated, her eyes filling with excitement. "New York, London, it doesn't matter. I just want to get the heck out of this place."

He smiled amusedly at her. "That bad?"

"You have no idea," she replied, looking down at the old, cracked tiles on the floor thoughtfully. "And now there's these new laws the council just passed..." She paused. "And it feels like I'm just bidding my time 'til I'm completely smothered by my parents."

"Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?" he pointed out. "It's practically their job to worry about us."

"You always listen to what your parents say?" Ariel challenged, tilting her head defyingly.

"Not my dad," he remarked bitterly. "And I usually listen to my mom but sometimes you just have to cut loose."

Ariel smiled widely. "My dad would faint if he heard you say that." She looked at him thoughtfully. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's R-"

A sharp ringing cut through the room, and Ariel fumbled for her cell phone. "It's my dad," she announced with a sigh. "I better get home before he sends the sheriff after me."

The boy glanced at the antique wall hanging on the wall next to him to check the time. "I should probably get going too. Good luck with your parents and everything."

Ariel bit her lip to hide the goofy smile on her face. "Thanks."

She watched as he walked out the door slowly, the bells clanging behind him.

"Hey!" She shouted, pushing the door open swiftly.

Out on the sidewalk, the boy stopped and turned around.

"If you're ever back in Bomont, give me a call," she remarked, leaning against the diner door casually.

"I''ll remember that." He smiled at her one last time, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
